A method of generating an image of an electronic component has been proposed by taking the image of the electronic component using a black-and-white Charge Coupled Device (CCD) camera in order to recognize an outline, dimension and positional misalignment of the electronic component to be mounted on a substrate (e.g. see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 10-208017).
The conventional method of generating an image of a component generates an image with a contrast between the component and the background by adjusting colors of lightening which illuminates the component.
However, in the conventional method of generating an image of a component, an image to be generated is simply a black-and-white grayscale image taken with a black-and-white CCD camera. Therefore, a shape of the component is unclear because the contrast between the component and the background and the contrast between an electrode of a component and other parts of the component are unclear.
Accordingly, in order to solve the problem, an object of the present invention is to provide a method of generating an image of a component which clearly distinguishes a shape of the component.